1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for safely resheathing and removing syringe needle caps.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of hospital personnel being injured by unsheathed syringe needles has persisted since the initial use of hypodermic syringes. Until recently, such injuries have ranged from the inconvenience of a "needle stick" to the risk of contracting a serious disease such as hepatitis. However, with the advent of the disease AIDS, each common occurrence of an accidental puncture wound with a contaminated needle may represent a life threatening situation for the injured hospital employee.
One approach to solving this problem has been an attempt to safely assist the nurse or physician in replacing the needle cap provided by the manufacturer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,918 describes a funnel-type design to protect the hand holding the cap while replacing the cap on the used needle. This device requires the use of both hands, one to hold the apparatus containing the needle cap and the other to hold the syringe with the exposed contaminated needle. Each different needle cap type and size requires its own customized apparatus. Further, the device does not provide a means for removing the needle cap. While needle cap removal injuries are less frequent than resheathing problems, accidental puncture wounds occur with regular frequency in this procedure as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,667 describes another funnel structure designed to permit resheathing the used needle. The apparatus is then disposed with the used needle and its replaced cap. An apparatus that must be discarded after a single use significantly increases the cost of each injection. The apparatus requires the use of both hands in the resheathing operation. Once the cap has been replaced on the needle, it cannot easily be removed from the device. Often, hospital procedure requires a nurse to fill syringes, replace the needle caps, then administer the injections at a later time. Again, each needle cap type requires its own size funnel sheathing apparatus and no means for cap removal is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,562 describes a hand-held v-slotted plate-like member for cap replacement. The device includes three holes as an alternative method for holding and resheathing needle caps. This device also requires the use of both hands to replace the needle cap. Most needle cap injuries occur while rushing to resheath a contaminated needle. An apparatus requiring the use of both hands does not provide fail-safe resheathing procedures. Similarly, as in the other cited patents, no provision for removing the caps is desired.
Of possible general relevance to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,942; 4,430,082; 4,559,042; 4,573,975; 4,629,453; and German Patent No. 1,240,228. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,330, is representative of the above cited patents. This approach to solving the problem has been to redesign the needle cap itself rather than use the caps provided by needle manufacturers. A needle cap must be used only once and then discarded. Complex designs require manufacturing changes or repackaging changes by needle manufacturers. Further, such complex designs which can be used only once, defeat the economic advantages of disposable needles and syringes.
A practical solution to the problem of handling three standard types of needle caps provided by needle manufacturers and single handedly resheathing and removing the needle caps is not found in the prior art.